The present invention relates to a sports helmet which is characterized by two or more parts or panel sections which are joined so that upon the application of a minimum impact force, the parts permit predetermined and controlled movement relative to each other in increments, via a series of mechanisms, to function overall as an impact absorbing xe2x80x98crumplexe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98shear zonexe2x80x99.
Thus while providing the usual protection to the head from puncture or direct compressive force, this helmet will provide unique additional and much needed protection by absorbing and/or redirecting the impact forces across the skull, rather than transferring them through the cranium to the brain inside, as currently is the norm. If an egg is shaken hard, the yoke will break inside, as the transfer of forces cause the yoke to dash upon the insides of the shell, while the shell itself remains undamaged. Known as a xe2x80x98contrexe2x80x99 coupxe2x80x99 injury, this is how xe2x80x98shaken baby syndromexe2x80x99 injuries occur and is well documented as the mechanism of injury most responsible for the majority of brain trauma; not actual skull fractures. It is inherent in any fall or impact to the head and urgently needs to be addressed in helmet design. This helmet will function to prevent this analogy happening to the delicate brain, which like the yoke is surrounded by fluid within a hard and unyielding shell, or cranium.
The use of helmets to protect the head from injury has been done through the centuries, and for a variety of activities ranging from warfare to the more common uses today of sports and recreation. Typical helmet construction consists of a rigid or semi-rigid shell formed into a generally domed-shape, which covers the majority of the user""s head and frequently incorporates a chinstrap to secure the shell in the preferred position on the head. Depending upon the shell construction, padding or cushioning may also be provided along the inside of the shell for increased comfort, better fit and to assist in the absorption of any impact forces.
Helmets from their first use to today, have essentially been an artificial skull over the human skull and thus only duplicate the same protection the natural skull is already providing, without adding any more safety dimensions. In fact, the extra xe2x80x98skullxe2x80x99 serves to increase the weight of the head relative to the neck muscles, which is well-researched cause of both soft tissue and bone injuries. More important for injuries, this additional weight increases the acceleration potential ((increased) massxc3x97velocity) of the brain inside the cranium, after impact.
Conventional helmets are formed from molded semi-rigid polystyrene or Styrofoam(trademark) bonded to a plastic outer skin, or the hard rigid shell is lined with soft padding. There is an important disadvantage and negative safety feature inherent with both of these common conventional helmet styles. In order to provide sufficient protection from impact forces, heretofore it has been the practice of the helmet manufacturers to form the polystyrene shell layer with a thickness of one inch or more, and if the padding is for comfort it is often of similar thickness. As a result, when worn, these sports helmets project outwardly a distance of two inches or more from the wearer""s head, increasing the diameter of the natural skull and adding physical disproportion of head to shoulder/torso, for optimal muscular control.
Upon impact from anything other than a true perpendicular force vector, the skull/helmet combination acts as a fulcrum as the neck and body xe2x80x98bendsxe2x80x99 around it. With increased diameter, the range and magnitude of xe2x80x98bendxe2x80x99 at the fulcrum is dramatically increased and ultimately, the quantity and quality of associated injuries. This is one of the most common ways for avulsion of bone, discs and muscles and it is the classical method for cervical nerve root stretch, rupture or avulsion. Termed a xe2x80x98zingerxe2x80x99 in its mild, temporary form, permanent total nerve loss results when the xe2x80x98bendingxe2x80x99 injury is more severe. Larger diameter and/or added weight invariably increase rotational force potential and rotation, according to whiplash research, is the most destructive.
Accordingly, the present invention strives to overcome some of the disadvantages of prior art helmets by a) providing a protective helmet that is closer in weight and size to the user""s anatomical head, thereby minimizing resultant disproportion between the head with helmet and the neck/torso and by b) redirecting or dissipating injurious forces away from the head and brain, by using interlocking component panels that will move relative to each other in predetermined directions and increments, effectively producing a xe2x80x98crumple zonexe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98shear zonexe2x80x99.
A practical advantage with this invention that also improves safety, is that the three discrete portions or panels, enable better customizing to fit different head shapes such as oval, oblong and round, not just adapt to sizes. Parents will be able to customize the helmets as their children grow, thus avoiding the understandable but dangerous habit of buying large so that the child will xe2x80x98grow into itxe2x80x99. A frontal fall in a helmet that is too large, forces the helmet backwards and can force the back of the helmet into the neck at the base of the skull, at the anatomical area of the brain stem, with tragic results often worse than if a helmet had not been worn at all.
A very important safety feature of this design is that because of the interlocking panels, absorbing or re-directing force vectors along predetermined, incremental stages, any rotational vectors at the time of impact will be decreased or actually changed to linear vectors, thereby reducing the risk of the very damaging rotational injuries to the nerve roots and/or brain stem. This helmet is designed to absorb kinetic and/or potential energy at the time of the fall/impact, and transfer it along more controlled, less damaging vectors away from the head and brain.
A practical consideration is that this helmet design will be lightweight, comfortable and versatile enough to accommodate most recreational and sporting activities including bicycling, snowboarding, skateboarding, roller blading, horseback riding and with minimal modifications to protect the face, more aggressive activities such as hockey and football. Thoughts have been given to aesthetics, since a helmet cannot protect if it is not worn and thus, especially for the high risk, energetic youths, this design allows for simple dressing with caps to provide xe2x80x98visual appealxe2x80x99.
There has been a desperate call from the professional community treating head injuries, for a radically different helmet design, away from the xe2x80x98skull over the skullxe2x80x99 concept, to one that incorporates current knowledge of how head, neck and especially xe2x80x98contrexe2x80x99 coupxe2x80x99 injuries occur. The design of this helmet focuses first on accepted injury mechanisms and then simulates some of the effective structural features used in automobiles to reduce passenger injuries and some used in building structures to reduce earthquake damage. If the impact is severe enough, the final stages of the helmet xe2x80x98crumple zonexe2x80x99 will allow structural alterations, similar to vehicle crumple zones, thereby minimizing transfer of injurious forces to what it is protecting.
This helmet basic design includes an xe2x80x98Ixe2x80x99 shaped central convex shaped component extending across the vertex/top of the skull, with the shorter extensions covering the forehead and base of the skull. In addition to this, there are two lateral convex components covering the sides of the skull, which interlock and join the centrepiece to complete the helmet. The three panels may be physically joined together in several ways concurrently, including a slot/tab arrangement or through the use of mechanical fasteners such as permanent or removable screws, pins, clips and/or rivets and the like. The slots/tab configurations and the fasteners allow incremental, predetermined movement, between the component parts upon impact.
The final sizing of helmet and extent to which it covers the user""s forehead, occiput or temporal/lateral area of the skull, will depend somewhat to the degree of head protection sought for that particular activity or sport. However the construction will ensure a standard of skull coverage, which will offer the customary head protection, in addition to the much needed improvements with the moving panels
Where, for example, this design is to be used as a bicycle, roller blading or horseback-riding helmet, typically the sides of the shell portion would not extend below the user""s ear or below the base of the skull at the back. Where the helmet is modified for use in other more aggressive and/or higher speed sports, it is to be appreciated that the helmet configuration would be adapted to provide increased coverage to the user""s head, typically by extending in the rear beyond the base of the user""s skull and laterally at least to the user""s cheek bones on each side.
The xe2x80x98crumple zonexe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98shear zonexe2x80x99 characteristic of this helmet design is accomplished through overlapping levels of protection, where each aspect addresses a specific range of impact magnitude which when exceeded, transfers the forces to the next level of protection. The pins or rivets connecting the two lateral helmet panels to the central one and the many holes for them, contribute to the first two (possibly three) levels of protection, as a result of their structure, orientation and when impact forces are very high, their strength/ability to break though from the hole they were in, to the adjacent one(s). All of these levels of protections function within the helmet structure and design, leaving the head and skull inside as little involved as possible.
The convex, central panel will have two layers of material, separated by a small space that is greatest at the vertex and decreases towards the edges where the two pieces ultimately merge into a solid, double thickness. While the overall shape will be similar to the letter xe2x80x98Ixe2x80x99 there will be perpendicular finger like projections along it""s length, and these projections will be the means whereby the central panel is connected to the two lateral panels.
The two lateral components, also generally convex, will similarly consist of two layers that are separated by a small space, but in these panels the space will be negligible at the inferior margins, widening increasingly towards the superior aspect, where the space would remain open just enough to admit the finger like projections from the central panel, thereby completing the full head helmet. The projections along the length of the central panel will invaginate between the two layers of the lateral side panels, being firmly fastened by means of rivets or pins.
There will be pins/rivets firmly attached at all of the central panel projections, where the double thickness has merged until there is no longer air space between. These central panel projections will with many location choices of complementary holes in the lateral panels, connect and complete the full head helmet. This provides exceptional customization, not only to the size of the wearer""s head but also to the shape, be it round, oblong, oval, broader at the front or otherwise. The holes not used to fix the three panels together, along with the spaces between the fingers like projections will additionally function for ventilation and cooling; an important feature since almost three-quarters of body heat is given off at the head.
The pins/rivets used for this helmet will have two pieces that screw together, thereby joining the lateral and central helmet panels as the two pieces of the rivet are fastened together, possibly allowing some internal residual motion between the two pieces of rivet. The pins/rivets might be attached at an angle such as forty-five degrees, and although secure once fastened, these pins/rivets could be disassembled, to readjust helmet size and shape. The protective mechanisms would engage in stages and summate to form the xe2x80x98crumple zonexe2x80x99 when necessary for optimal protection of the delicate head and brain within.
With impact at a side panel over the ear for example, the pins/rivets first hold firm; then allow some internal movement at the site joining the lateral and central panel projections; then if the pins/rivets are angled and the force vectors are strong enough, the impacted panel would be xe2x80x98shiftedxe2x80x99 somewhat along the specific direction and linear line of the angled pin/rivet; and finally when the impact is very severe, the pin/rivet would break through to the adjacent hole(s), thereby braking or reducing the overall magnitude of the impact force. It is to be appreciated that the fastener/projection contact and subsequent projection deformation, allow the panels to move relative to each other, and more preferably so that the fastener assumes an orientation located at least partially in a next adjacent opening. It is to be appreciated that the relative movement of the panels and the deformation of the webs act to gradually dissipate the energy of the impact force, without translating the energy to the wearer""s skull and more important the brain.
Current testing standards for helmets is to drop them from a height and if they do not crack or break, they are approved, but as previously mentioned, most head injuries from recreational or sporting activities are not associated with skull fractures. It is easy to visualize what would happen to the egg or egg yolk simulating the human brain, even if carefully packed and padded within any helmet, when tested in this fashion. Internationally the medical experts and professionals who treat head trauma are calling for a revolutionary new approach to protecting the head and brain, and this helmet design offers one. While enhancing the inherent protection provided by the human skull, this unique design also addresses the need to protect the brain inside the skull, by dampening forces, not transferring them across the cranium and by re-directing force vectors across the skull, not through it.
By means of interlocking, invaginating and force re-directing panels, this helmet design remains closer to the natural head size and weight thereby; a) avoiding the increased injury risks noted above and b) providing equitable skull protection for simple direct impact and most important of all c) uniquely minimizing the most common and destructive xe2x80x98contrxc3xa9 coupxe2x80x99 injuries.
Accordingly, in one aspect the present invention resides in a sports helmet for protecting a user""s head from impact forces, said helmet comprising,
a generally dome shaped shell, said shell being formed from a rigid or semi-rigid material and sized and contoured to substantially cover a top surface of said user""s head, said shell including a first portion and a second portion,
a plurality of apertures formed through a peripheral edge region of said first portion,
said second portion including at least one locating opening formed therethrough and positioned to align with a selected one of said apertures when part of said second portion is located in overlying juxtaposition with said first portion, and
a fastener sized for insertion through said opening and said selected one of said plurality of apertures to couple the first portion to the second portion,
said apertures being delineated from a next immediately adjacent aperture by a web member, said web member having a thickness selected to deform upon the application of a predetermined minimum force to at least one of said first portion and said second portion, and whereby the deformation of a web enables relative movement of the fastener from the selected one of said apertures into a next adjacent aperture and the limited movement of said first portion relative to said second portion.
In another aspect, the present invention resides in a biking, skateboarding or horseback riding helmet for protecting a user""s head comprising a generally rigid shell, the shell including a central panel and a pair of side panels,
the central panel being elongated in a forward longitudinal direction and contoured so as to substantially cover the upper front and rear portions of said user""s head, and
the side panels being sized to cover a respective side portion of said user""s head and each having a peripheral edge portion positioned in overlying juxtaposition with a respective longitudinal edge portion of said central panel,
a first array of a plurality of apertures being formed through the peripheral portion of a first of said side panels and a first longitudinal edge portion of the central panel and at least one locating opening formed through the other of the peripheral edge portion of the first said side panel and said first longitudinal edge portion at a location selected to enable the alignment of the at least one opening with a selected one of said apertures,
at least one coupling member for insertion in an opening and said selected one of said apertures aligned therewith to couple said first said side panel to said central panel,
each of the apertures in said first array being separated from a next adjacent aperture by a web member having a thickness selected whereby the application of a predetermined minimum force to one of said first side panels and the central panel results in the limited movement of the central panel relative to said first side panel, and the movement of the coupling member in the direction of impact forces against the web member which defines the selected aperture so as to deform the web member and move into at least one next adjacent aperture.
In a further aspect, the present invention resides in a sports helmet for protecting a user""s head from frontal and side impacts, said helmet comprising,
a generally dome shaped outer shell, said shell sized and contoured to substantially cover said user""s head, and comprising three discrete interconnected portions,
a first one of said portions comprising a central member elongated longitudinally so as to extend across front and rear portions of said user""s head,
said remaining portions comprising first and second side members for overlying a respective said portion of said user""s head,
a peripheral edge portion of said first side member provided in overlying juxtaposition with a first longitudinal side portion of said central panel,
a peripheral edge portion of said second side member provided in overlying juxtaposition with a second other longitudinal side portion of said central panel,
at least one of the first longitudinal side portion and said first side member including a first array of a plurality apertures formed therethrough,
the other one of said first longitudinal side portion and said first side member including a locating opening positioned so as to align with a selected one of said plurality of apertures in said first array, and
at least one of the second longitudinal side portions and the second side member including a second array of a plurality of apertures formed therethrough,
the other of said second longitudinal side portion and said second side member including a locating opening positioned so as to align with a selected one of said plurality of apertures in said second array,
a plurality of fasteners sized for insertion through each of said openings and said selected apertures aligned therewith to couple the first and second side members to the central member,
wherein the plurality of apertures of each of said first and second arrays are delineated from a next immediately adjacent aperture by a web member having a lateral thickness selected to deform upon the application of a predetermined minimum force, and whereby the application of said predetermined minimum force by said fastener deforms said web member and enables both relative sliding movement of the fastener into a next adjacent aperture and the limited relative movement of the interconnected portions.